under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Troy Horse
Troy Horse(トロイホース Toroihōsu) is the first giant robot that appeared in Episode 1 of Super Robot Red Baron. Subtitle: Invasion Robot Appearance Troy Horse has an entirely gray, humanoid body with a red left shoulder and a red-striped right shoulder. It has a circular head with dark red eyes, a big green forehead light, and two antennas on each side with a red light on the right antenna and a yellow light on the left. It has a red plate in the palm of it’s left hand and a small screw drill in place for the right hand. Biography An evil organization is kidnapping scientists that are involved in robotic science. Their next target, Kenichiro Kurenai, is being guarded by the S.S.I and his brother, Ken Kurenai, while he works on a few giant robots in a building for an upcoming expo. However, they notice a head of giant robot being placed on it’s body and Kenichiro doesn’t recognize it. It’s revealed to be called Troy Horse and is built by the Iron Alliance’s Robot Army. A voice speaks through Troy Horse and reveals that the Iron Alliance is responsible for the kidnappings. Troy Horse unleashes a group of Mecha-Robos to fight off the S.S.I. Ken gets his brother out of the building, but when Troy Horse smashes through the roof, a bunch of helicopters arrive to steal all the giant robots from the building. Ken gets Kenichiro to drive away in his car while he fights off the Mecha-Robos, but Troy Horse grabs the car, places it inside it’s head, and flies away, successfully kidnapping Kenichiro. The Iron Alliance gives Kenichiro a cybernetic surgery when he refuses to give them Red Baron, turning him into a human slave. They bring him back to Japan to let him reveal Red Baron to Ken. Kenichiro gives Red Baron to Ken and makes him the permitted pilot. When Ken first pilots Red Baron, Troy Horse arrives and knocks Red Baron down. With guidance from Kenichiro, Ken pilots Red Baron and turns on the Fight Lever. Red Baron and Troy Horse fight each other for a bit until Troy Horse uses its Drill Arm. After trying to avoid the drill, Red Baron eventually gets hit a few times, so Ken uses Baron Punch to launch Red Baron’s two fists to knock Troy Horse’s Drill Arm off. Troy Horse then tries to hit Red Baron with it’s Antenna Beams, so Ken gets Red Baron to take off from the fight. However, Troy Horse’s head departs from it’s body and flies after Red Baron to Fire more of it’s Antenna Beams. So Ken uses Baron Barrier to spin Red Baron around in the sky to deflect the next Antenna Beam back at the head, shooting it down. The head returns back to it’s body and the two giant robots continue their fight. Red Baron manages to get the upper hand and swings Troy Horse into the sky. However, the Invasion Robot departs from it’s legs and has them connect and spin around toward Red Baron to unleash a series of explosives flashes. Kenichiro tells Ken to destroy the main body, so Ken uses Elec-Trigger, where Red Baron fires two beams from its own antennas, to blow up Troy Horse’s body and then it’s legs. Powers/Abilities Head Compartment: Troy Horse’s head has a compartment inside that allows it to hold Mecha-Robos and hostages. Flight: Troy Horse can fly up into the sky with jet thrusters underneath it’s feet. Drill Arm: In place for it’s right hand, Troy Horse has a small drill with a screw tip and saw blades around the base of it. Antenna Beams: Troy Horse can launch a multi-colored beam from it’s antennas and forehead green light. Departing Head: Troy Horse’s head can depart from its body and fly off on it’s own. Departing Legs: Troy Horse’s legs can depart from the body and can control them to connect to each other to spin and to unleash explosive flashes. Gallery TroyHorseFullPic.jpeg Trivia *Troy Horse’s Name comes from The Trojan Horse **This is referencing how the Iron Alliance uses Troy Horse to sneak into the building in order to kidnap Kenichiro, similar to how the Trojan Horse was used in the story. Category:Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju